Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 3
Willkommen zurück zu Part 3 meines Walkthroughs. Nachdem wir Atlas besiegt haben, sind die Portale freigeschaltet und Serah und Noel können ihr großes Abenteuer fortsetzen :D Also los gehts. Nebenaufgaben (Bresha-Ruinen JS 005) Nachdem das Paradox gelöst ist, verschwindet Atlas und die Ruinen werden zum Teil wieder aufgebaut. Ihr bekommt das Fragment Atlas-Essenz sowie 2.500 KP. Damit solltet ihr jetzt genug haben, um die nächste Kristariumsstufe zu absolvieren. Schaltet bei Serah den Manipulator und bei Noel den Augmentor frei. Geht anschließend in den neu erkundbaren Bereich zum Grabstein. Alyssa erzählt, dass sie ihre Freunde bei der Purgation vor 5 Jahren verlor. Sie glaubt sogar, sie sei selbst gestorben, dennoch lebt sie. Ein sicheres Anzeichen für ein Paradox. Alyssa ist sichtlich verzweifelt. Serah, die sich für die Ereignisse von Final Fantasy XIIIverantwortlich fühlt, macht sich große Vorwürfe. Der Regen hört auf. Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, die beiden werden nie wieder trocken :P Jedenfalls haben wir jetzt wieder die Kontrolle über unsere Helden, bevor es aber in eine neue Raumzeit geht, gilt es noch, diverse Nebenaufgaben zu lösen. Am Grabstein direkt begegnen wir unserem ersten Artefakt. Macht es mit der Bommeljagd sichtbar und wir bekommen das Eklipsenartefakt. Dieses Artefakt führt uns zu unserem nächsten Zielort, bis dahin ist es aber noch ein weiter Weg. Redet erst mal mit Jed, der neben Alyssa steht. Er gibt uns die Aufgabe, eine Silberpetal zu suchen, die jedoch nur auftaucht, wenn es Winter ist und da Winter hier offensichtlich nie passieren wird, müssen wir die Bresha-Ruinen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt besuchen. Ab sofort stehen uns auch Chocobos zur Verfügung. Erstmal gehts zurück Richtung Ausgrabungsstätte. Aus der Ferne ist dann wieder das gelbe Zeichen sichtbar und hinter einem verschlossenen Gatter ist das zweite Artefakt versteckt. Nutzt die Bommeljagd und holt euch das Wiedersehensartefakt. Wie ihr bereits festgestellt habt, gibt es in den Ruinen zwei Portale. Eines in den Tunneln und eins unter freiem Himmel. Wir nehmen zuerst das in den Tunneln, auch wenn es nicht unser eigentlicher Zielort ist. Ihr werdet schon merken, warum. Geht allerdings erst einmal zum Portal im freien und schnappt euch dort den Chocobo. Lauft zu der Treppe in der Nähe, wo ein kleiner abgesperrter Bereich vorzufinden ist. Springt mit dem Chocobo hinein und steigt ab. Hier gibt es 8 Speckstreifen (Monster-Komponente) zu finden, sowie den verschobenen Gravitonkern Beta. Zusätzlich dazu erhaltet ihr 500 KP. Macht euch dann auf den Weg zur Ausgrabungsstätte. Geht als erstes zu dem Ort, wo man euch gefangen hielt und redet mit der Wache. Er heißt Morris und hat eine weitere Aufgabe für euch. Er sucht einen Militärkommunikator, der auf der Frequenz seines eigenen sendet und es dadurch zu Störungen kommt. Allerdings ist die Aufgabe erst später zu beenden. Sammelt stattdessen den verschobenen Schatz ein, der Cordelias Akte beinhaltet. Auch diese können wir erst später erledigen. Habt ihr alles erledigt, lauft zum Portal in den Tunneln und wir machen einen kurzen Abstecher. Wiedersehen (Sunleth-Auenwald JS 300) (Fragmenttabelle kommt später) Sobald wir im Auenwald ankommen, fällt Serah hin und eine fremde Stimme spricht zu ihr. Die Stimme spricht mittels Serah und sagt, dass Cocoon fallen wird. Noel will Serah natürlich helfen. Er versucht sie wachzurütteln. Als Serah ihre Augen öffnet, leuchtet in ihren Augen Etros Symbol auf. Sie hat eine Vision, die Serah so sehr verstört, dass sie Hals über Kopf wegrennt. Rennt mit Noel hinterher, bis ihr sie gefunden habt. Serah hat derweil Snow gefunden. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen hält leider nicht lange an, denn schon werden wir von einem riesegen Mutantengemüsepudding angegriffen. Habt ihr diesen schwierigen Kampf gemeistert, gibt es die Gelegenheit, mit Snow zu reden. Serah berichtet ihm, wie sie und Noel in diese Raumzeit gelangt sind. Sie rätseln darüber, dass der Riesenpudding eventuell ein Paradox ist, das es dann natürlich zu lösen gilt. Während des Gesprächs gibt es eine kleine bizarre Szene. Als Serah Snow vorstellt und sagt, dass sie bald heiraten werden, entgegnet Snow, dass dies erstmal aufgeschoben wurde. Serah macht zwar einen leicht verwirrten und entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, sagt aber nichts oder motzt ne Runde. Square, das is keine gute Leistung. Wer würde denn schon die Klappe halten, wenn der/die Verlobte sagt, die Hochzeit ist aufgeschoben. HALLOOO? Echt schwach. Na ja, wie auch immer. Jedenfalls gibt es jetzt die Gelegenheit eine weitere von Mogs Fähigkeiten abzugreifen und genau, deswegen sind wir hier. Lauft erstmal weiter bis uns ein Riesenvieh begegnet. Snow springt kühn hinauf und Serah und Noel folgen ihm. Hier lauern Schätze, die aber ausser Reichweite sind, bis Noel auf die Idee kommt, den kleinen Mog dahinzuwerfen. Schwuppdiwupp, schon können wir den Mogweitwurf. Sammelt mit ihm die Schätze ein. Wir bekommen einen Analysator, 8 Okkultchips und einen Silberarmreif (+16% TP). Außerdem können wir noch ein weiteres Urartefakt ergattern. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen verabschieden wir uns erstmal aus dem Sunleth-Auenwald und kehren in die Bresha-Ruinen zurück. Zurück in den Ruinen gehts wieder zurück in die Ausgrabungsstätte. In dem abgesperrten Bereich, in dem sich Atlas' Hand befindet, seht ihr einen Schatz, den wir uns nun holen können. Werft Mog über den Zaun und ihr ergattert den Zellenschlüssel. Damit könnt ihr das Tor in eurer Zelle öffnen. Schnappt euch direkt mal die 10 Antriebschips. Geht dann dahinter in die südwestlichen Tunnel bis zu einer Kurve sozusagen. Dort wird Mog auf einen verschobenen Schatz aufmerksam. Öffnet ihn und ihr bekommt den Militärkommunikator. Geht dann links rum, bis ihr ein weiteres Portal entdeckt. Geht erst nach rechts um ein Einhorn-Horn zu finden, auf der anderen Seite findet ihr den Schmetterlingsbogen, eine starke Waffe für Serah. Legt sie ihr an und besorgt euch hier, wenn ihr wollt, einen Silberzahn. Silberzahn ist ein hervorragender Verheerer, allerdings sehr stark, wenn man gegen ihn antritt. Habt ihr alles beisammen, rennt hinaus und gebt Morris den Kommunikator. Ihr bekommt das Fragment Vita Lyrica und 200 KP. Jetz habt ihr auch die Gelegenheit mit Cordelia zu sprechen. Gebt ihr die Akte und ihr erhaltet das Fragment Ars Symphonica sowie 100 KP. Damit hätten wir alle Fragmente eingesammelt. Macht euch auf den Weg zum anderen Portal, welches in den Ruinen zu finden ist. Aktiviert es, mittels Eklipsenartefakt und geht in die Chronosphäre. Nächster Zielort ist das Yaschas-Massiv JS 010. Hoffnung (Yaschas-Massiv JS 010) Das Massiv ist in dieser Zeit eine sehr dunkle Gegend. Da Noel aus der Zukunft kommt, weiß er, dass dies die Eklipse ist. Sie kam dadurch zustande, dass ein Fal'Cie das Licht verschluckte. Böser Fal'Cie >.< Aus Noels Sicht, liegt dieses Ereignis 500 Jahre in der Vergangenheit, also glaubt er, dass sie in JS 200 sind. Zuerst geht einmal nach links und sammelt mittels Bommeljagd ein Metallband ein. Sprecht dann mit dem Typen, der da so doof rumsteht. Er händigt euch die Karte des Yaschas-Massiv aus. Als Noel ihn fragt, in welcher Zeit sie sich befinden, sagt er das sie in JS 010 sind. Da die Eklipse unmöglich 190 Jahre eher geschehen ist, geht Noel davon aus, dass es sich bei dieser Eklipse um ein Paradox handelt. Weiter gehts. Nehmt neben dem Kartenverteiler 500 Gil mit und geht dann den Weg entlang. Auf der anderen Seite seht ihr einen Schatz, der unerreichbar für euch ist. Werft Mog zum Schatz und sammelt 10 Katalysatorchips ein. Lauft dann den einzig möglichen Weg entlang, bis ihr auf eine weite Ebene kommt. Geht zuerst ganz nach links und sammelt 960 Gil ein. Ein stück weiter oben findet ihr 8 Astralscherben. Geht dann nach rechts um eine Paddra-Steintafel für eine Nebenquest einzusammeln und für 8 Okkultgewinde. Während eurer Schatzjagd, kann es sehr gut möglich sein, dass euch ein Behemoth begegnet, ein sehr starker Gegner. Einen von ihnen müsst ihr bekämpfen, um einen Behemoth-Reißzahn zu ergattern, der auch für eine Nebenquest benötigt wird. Habt ihr alls aufgesammelt, geht zu Chocolina und deckt euch dort mit Heiltränken ein. Bei Chocolina gibt es eine kleine Anhöhe. Werft Mog hinauf um ein Einhorn-Horn und eine Fenrir-Frucht zu sammeln für eine weitere Nebenquest. Ist das erledigt, folgt weiter dem Weg und ihr findet an jeder Laterne einen Schatz. Zuerst gibt es das Kontra-Artefakt:Narben. An der zweiten Laterne finden wir ein Gizar-Kraut, an der nächsten 540 Gil und an der letzten können wir mittels Bommeljagd eine Perlenkette abgreifen. Anschließend gehts hinauf, bis vor euch ein Mädchen auftaucht. Redet mit ihr, bis ein Riesenmonster erscheint. Es sieht aus wie Gogmagog aus Neo Bodhum, ist leider nur vieeel stärker und gefährlicher. Nach dem Kampf will Aloadai euch einsaugen, doch plötzlich wird es von einem Bumerang angegriffen, der mit blauen Blitzen leuchtet. Als der Bumerang bei seinem Besitzer ankommt, merkt ihr natürlich sofort, dass ihr den Kerl kennt. Es ist Hope. Mittlerweile ist Hope 10 Jahre älter geworden. Er erklärt, wie er Aloadai außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Wir treffen zudem auch Alyssa wieder. Hope Berichtet was die Akademie, dessen Direktor er ist, so macht. Hört ihm zu und sammelt auf dem großen Platz ein Gizarkraut mittels Bommeljagd und ein Dämonensiegel ein. Sprecht dann wieder mit Hope. Ihr könnt ihn jetzt über Lightning, Sazh & Snow ausfragen. Wollt ihr jedoch weiterkommen, so lasst ihn über die Ruinen schwadronieren. Lauft dabei die Treppe hoch und Hope sagt, dass eine Prophezeiung der Seherin ''Jul''die Nation Paddra zerstörte. Noel kennt die Geschichte natürlich und Alyssa dreht dabei voll durch, weil sie euch unbedingt etwas zeigen will. Hope zeigt ihnen das Orakel. Noel aktiviert es und ihr seht die Abschlussszene von XIII, die die verzerrte Wahrheit enthält. Zudem gibt es eine zweite Aufzeichnung von dem Kampf zwischen Lightning und Caius zu Beginn des Spiels. Serah glaubt, das Paradox ist schuld an den verzerrten Aufnahmen und ich kann ihr da nur beipflichten. Die Bildqualität ist hundsmiserabel. Jedenfalls übergibt Hope euch danach das Schwundartefakt. Danach heißt es auf zum Portal. Hurray xD Geht dann wieder hinunter und sprecht an der Treppe mit Cole. Er sucht eine Altbatterie, die wir in dieser Zeitebene leider nicht finden. Selbiges gilt für die Nebenaufgabe von Shannon, die euch am Fuße der Ruinenstadt erwartet. Ihr sollt eine Outdoor-Uhr suchen, die wir auch hier nicht finden. Sammelt bei ihr einen Schutzfetisch ein. Geht dann die Treppe auf der rechten Seite hoch, die euch zu der Kopfstatue führt. Da oben finden wir 3 Allheilmittel sowie ein Karfunkel. Außerdem können wir mit dem Mogweitwurf das Pathosjuwel ergattern, was uns 300 KP einbringt. Verlasst dann erstmal die Ruinen und begebt euch zum Portal, was am Ende des geraden Weges liegt. Aktiviert es und wählt in der Chronosphäre als Ziel Oerba JS 200 aus. Was dann in Oerba geschieht, gibt es beim nächsten Mal. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation <- Zurückblättern| Inhalt| Vorblättern ->